cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tysan Gamble
|enemies = |likes = His friends and family, justice, helping others, designing video games, video game characters|dislikes = His family and friends in danger, the Unplug, villains, murder|powers = Physical Strength Martial art skills|weapons = Fists|fate = Becomes a member of the school gang after helping Matthew defeat Butch}}'''Tysan '''is one of Gaspard's best friends and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. Background Tysan has been best friends with Matthew, Jack and Alex ever since. He met Matthew at high school on his first day. He was seen with Jack in science class, they were working on a lab experiment and they were having problems, so Matthew decided to help them. He was able to fix the machine that they were working on. Tysan and Jack were both thankful for Matthew's help, then he asked him to sit with them. They got to know each other and they became close friends. After being threatened by Butch, Tysan decided to help Matthew with the fight since he's a black belt in karate. He and Jack helped Matthew prepare for the fight. Matthew was ready to fight Butch and Tysan wished him luck on the fight. After the fight was over, Tysan cheered for Matthew and he was impressed that he was able to outsmart Butch by moving the fight on the outskirts of town so the police would see the fight and stop Butch before it got worse. For saving the school from any of Butch's fights, Tysan and Jack became best friends with Matthew. He promised to be by his friends' sides at all times. He'll help, serve and protect them as well. Personality Tysan is extremely friendly, well-mannered, confident, supportive, caring and a true friend to everyone he meets. He's very welcoming and cooperative to even the partners, he's assigned to in school. Being a scientist, he's very skillful and has a special ability to turn or upgrading everyday electronics in the next best things which makes him a very talented young man and a meaningful member of Matthew's team since he, Alex and Jack are prize-winning scientists. Tysan is also a famous video game designer as well and since he has a large imagination and creativity to help Matthew, Alex and Jack with the game designing. After saving the arcade from Electro and his evil plans, Tysan started a strong liking to video game characters since he knew that they have human emotions. He then vowed to protect from evil and dangerous viruses. Even though Tysan is brave and heroic, he can be a little insecure and has a tendency to worry especially when Matthew plans to do something that's extreme or fight against a dangerous and merciless criminal or everyday bully. He will tag along unless Alex and Jack goes with him. When they go with Matthew, Tysan reluctantly tags along with them but as the movie or episode progresses, Tysan becomes fearless and has a much better sense of adventure. Tysan does a have a fun side as well. He can be very cocky, fun-loving, funny, cheerful, optimistic and playful. He's very athletic and loves to play sports (mainly hockey). Physical appearance Tysan is a very muscular young man. He wears a blue shirt with black stripes. He wears blue jeans and sneakers to go with it. Powers and abilities * '''Athletic Strength: '''Tysan is a martial artist and loves to play the sports (mainly basketball) and that gave him an athletic build. * '''Athletic Speed: '''Tysan also gained a high speed from martial arts and the sports he played. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Tysan is shown to be highly intelligent, quick-witted and inventive. * '''Master Inventor: '''Tysan is a very skillful and masterful inventor along with Matthew, Alex, and Jack. * '''Immorality: '''Tysan is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. appearances Draw It Tysan serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until after the Eraser's death. He went to the Pencil Pointers Factory along with Jack to make sure Matthew and his friends were okay and they were. Tysan joined the celebration by going back to Pencilville to celebrate with Matthew and his friends. The North Wooten Tysan serves as a major character in the film along with Alex and Jack. He was kidnapped by Whiskers and was going to be killed by the giant laser that Whiskers created to terminate all of the kids in order to complete his revenge. When Matthew and the North Winds were captured by Whiskers, Matthew was placed in the cage along with Tysan, Alex and Jack. Tysan was sad when Whiskers destroyed Robo while testing the laser on him. Tysan was then turned into a hideous monster along with Matthew, Alex and Jack. Luckily, he was changed back when Classified, Corporal, Short Fuse, Eva and a restored Robo were able to snap Tysan, Matthew, Alex and Jack out of the monster trance and Matthew was able make antidote to change and save the kids from Whiskers' plans. He joined Matthew and the North Winds on their journey into space and he was seen fighting Whiskers' men. After Whiskers' death, he was seen mourning Classified's death but he was happy when he was brought back to life and he was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony when they safely returned to Earth. Video Game Life In the spin-off movie, Tysan serves as one of the three tritagonists in the film along with Alex and Jack. Tysan was sucked into Matthew and his friends racing transformed along with Matthew, Alex and Jack. He is eager to save the game and possibly the entire arcade from Electro and his wrath. Luckily, at the end of the movie, Tysan returned to the real world along with Matthew, Alex and Jack. The Black Lion Tysan serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:American characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Mentors Category:Scientists Category:Tritagonists Category:Detectives Category:Mutants Category:Students Category:Inventors